


My Best Friend`s Birthday

by Tantaylor



Category: Duran Duran
Genre: Dom/sub, Friendship, M/M, graphic description of a gangbang
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-26
Updated: 2021-02-26
Packaged: 2021-03-17 12:21:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,260
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29717091
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tantaylor/pseuds/Tantaylor
Summary: Roger's crazy best friend fulfils herself a sexual wish every year on her birthday.
Relationships: Nick Rhodes/Roger Taylor (Duran Duran)
Comments: 7
Kudos: 4





	My Best Friend`s Birthday

**Author's Note:**

> I have no idea where that came from....
> 
> Again, Englisch is not my mother-tongue, no beta, and please leave feedback.  
> Thank you very much.
> 
> Story takes place ten years ago.

“What do you think? How`s it?”  
I look expectantly at my best friend Neema. My first attempt at Indian cooking, and who could make a better jury than her?  
Although, when we first met, I got myself into hot water when I asked her if she was Indian. 

"Sri Lanka, you fool! You've made a million videos there!"

We both still have to laugh when we remember our first meeting.  
A little more than 5 years ago, in a club called Consequence.  
That's a really brilliant name for an S&M club, isn't it?  
Neema is a journalist and writes a sex column. When I want to annoy her, I call her Carrie Bradshaw, which she hates like the plague.

She thinks Sex and the City is the most superficial bullshit of all time.

Anyway, we met in this club because she was asked to write an article about SM.  
Neema is a very open-minded person and she loves sex, but she was more than sceptical about this kind of lifestyle.  
For Neema, dominant men were misogynists in disguise.  
This changed quite quickly when she found out that there were almost more submissive men than women, and that being dominant or submissive had nothing to do with gender. She had seen petite ladies whipping huge, muscled guys.  
And she had seen how a beautiful elf-like man dominated another, namely me.  
I remember the exact moment when I first looked into her huge, beautiful eyes.

It was an extraordinarily intense moment. I had just come, and I came very hard. Like so often under Nick's whip.  
I don't know why, but when we play I usually close my eyes, fly, feel, let myself be carried away by pain and pleasure. When I come, however, I tear my eyes open. Always.  
That's how it was then too.  
And there stood Neema, right in front of me, just far enough away not to seem rude, and her eyes were as wide as mine.

Next to Nick, she is the most honest person I know, and later when Nick and I were sitting at the bar, she came up to us.  
“ Excuse me, Mr Rhodes, I've done a lot of research on how to behave in a club like this, but I'm not quite sure...do I have to ask your permission to tell your...I don't know, sub, slave, well, if I want to tell Roger, I mean , Mr Taylor, how incredibly beautiful he looked?”

Nick had smiled kindly at her and answered:  
"A compliment never needs permission, young lady. However, it is not very advisable to address people by their real names in a place like this.”

“That's not your real name. Are your parents actually angry that you find your surname too vulgar?”

I couldn't help it, I had to laugh, so hard that I got hiccups. Nick tried for three seconds to look really angry and dominant before he laughed along.  
“I am Neema, by the way. That's not my real name either. It`s just that no one can pronounce my real name. It has lots of Es and As and a crazy number of Ms.”

“Are you from India?” I asked.

"Sri Lanka, you fool! You've made a million videos there!”

That's how Neema and I became friends.  
Nick and I helped her with the article after she promised not to mention our names.  
Since then, she accompanies us to the club more often, and sometimes even her husband comes along.

She still doesn't have much to do with SM, but she likes the atmosphere. Besides, Madame is a little voyeur and, I already mentioned, she likes sex. And you can actually just fuck on the numerous pieces of furniture in Club Consequence.

Anyway, right now my best friend is in the kitchen with me and has just taken a spoonful of my first homemade curry.  
She rolls her beautiful eyes in rapture.

“Roger Taylor, marry me! I'll chain you in the kitchen and you'll have to cook for me all day! I'll spank your pretty ass in between, I promise!”

“So it's good, yeah? I can't marry you. Firstly, I'm gay and secondly, you're already married.”

“No. It's not good! It's heavenly! My taste buds are having multiple orgasms right now.”

“Do you have a little hormone problem going on or why do you keep talking about sex?”

“I'll be 30 next week. That's pretty old in a way.”

“Very funny. I turned 50 last month, you silly cow.”

“I know, I know, old man, I was at the party! It was a great party, by the way. But you know what it is about my birthdays. The fulfilment of a sexual fantasy.”

Oh, right.  
My crazy best friend used to give herself a sexual adventure every year for her birthday. Last year it had been sex with two women, before that with two men. Three years ago she was in a swinger club with Clive, her husband.`  
“What are you doing this time?” I wonder while I set the table for three, because Nick should be home at any moment.

“Definitely something at the club. I have a few vague ideas, but nothing is really planned yet. I thought of asking Nick to give me a little trip to the land of pain, but I'm afraid I really can't do anything with it, I'm a snivelling whiner. You always look so pretty when you ride the pain wave and I wondered if I could reach that state, but then... no, it's not for me. Would you have minded if I asked Nick?”

“If you ever really wanted to try, sweets, it couldn't be with anyone other than Nick, because then I would know you were in really good hands.”

“Aaaaw! I love you; you know that?”

I pull the tiny woman into my arms.  
I know.  
That she loves me. I love her, too. Very much so.

I admire Neema. She is incredibly strong. Marrying an Englishman at barely 20 years old, yet becoming a journalist instead of a well-behaved housewife was almost revolutionary in her very traditional Sri Lankan family.  
When her father found out that she was writing about sex, she was almost disowned.  
Almost.  
Because despite the strict traditions, she was simply adored by her parents.  
I know the two of them pretty well by now. They had their problems with us at first, with Nick and me as a gay couple, but since then we all appreciate and respect each other.

Nick and I arrive at the club on time.  
It's Neema's birthday today, and she specifically told us to be there at nine o'clock sharp.  
I have a funny feeling in my stomach when the doorman lets us in. Something is strange here. For example, no one seems to be there.  
There is only one spotlight on. It is directed at the bondage bench which was set up on the stage. The stage in a completely empty club.  
I know Neema's penchant for a certain drama, but this is extraordinarily strange. Where are the guests, where is the birthday girl?  
“Undress.” Nick commands. Just the sound of his voice makes my cock hard, despite my immense confusion.

“I don't understand. What`s going on?”

“You should take off your clothes. What is not to understand about that?”

“But ...why?” Honestly, I don't understand it! Not that I have anything against taking my clothes off. I just didn't expect it at all. Today is supposed to be about Neema, isn't it? Nick's order catches me completely off guard.

“Because I say so, Roger, that's why! I'm saying it for the third and last time. Undress and get on the bench.”

I swallow the five million or so questions I have. When Nick is like this, there's no point in trying to have a discussion with him. Then he expects my obedience.  
So I undress and go to the bench as instructed. On my knees and elbows, my ass up in the air.  
Actually, I like this position, I even love it. Normally.  
But right now I'm overwhelmed, and I don't know exactly why.  
I just feel completely insecure. Something I haven't felt since Nick and I first played together. I've always felt safe with him, right from the start.  
“Red!” I blurt out, because I don`t know what else to do. 

Nick squats at the head of the bench and lifts my chin with two fingers so that I look at him.  
"That bad?" he asks gently as his jade green eyes look at me with attention and love.

I take a few deep breaths, try to find words.  
"I feel caught off guard. It feels like you both lied to me, you and Neema. I thought we came here for one of Neema`s crazy birthday wishes and…” I have to stop for yet another deep breath. “I have no idea why this upsets me so much, Nick.”

“That surprises me a lot right now too, I admit. Firstly, Roger, my love, you know that neither Neema nor I would ever lie to you, yes? Your best friend and I had a very interesting conversation recently. Clive was also present, so was Mel.”

Mel is one of the two men my girlfriend had her threesome with two years ago. The other one was, as you may have guessed, her beloved husband. It turned out that Clive had a bisexual streak, just like Mel, and the three of them met from time to time. A friendship with benefits, so to speak.  
A quiet foreboding begins to stir in me. One that makes the blood rush to my cock.  
Can it be?  
"And?" I ask, a little breathless.

“Do you know why Neeammaleemma and you are such good friends, Roger? Because you're both spoilt little sluts.”

Oh. Oh fuck. I love when he talks like that, dark and dirty and a wee bit humiliating.  
My hunch is growing, but I still can't be sure.  
Should it really be Neema's sex birthday wish to watch a gangbang? To watch _me_ in a gangbang?  
With her husband, her casual lover and my Dom?  
That's downright kinky, even by her standards, and bloody fuck, it turns me on to no end!  
Of course, Nick is not unaware that I'm horny as hell.  
He laughs that dirty, a little nasty Dom laugh.  
"It's not red anymore, I guess." he grins wickedly.  
Oh God, I so love that!

“Please, Nick, sir, tell me what's going to happen.” I say, voice shaky and thick with need. He knows how much I like to hear what he's going to do to me. How horny it makes me when he looks me in the eye and explains to me with a little. cocky smile what he's going to hit me with, how he's going to fuck me, how he's going to make me scream. It's kind of like our foreplay.

“Oh come on, you horny little bitch, you know exactly what's going to happen! I'm a little mad at you, you know? Why do I have to find out through Neema that you're jealous of her threesome experience? Your wishes are mine, pet, and you have to tell them to me!”

“It was just a dirty little fantasy, sir, I swear. Nothing I really wanted to experience. Besides...I don't want you to think you're not enough for me, I don't need any other men but you.”

That's the truth, the whole truth. I may have said to Neema after a few drinks that I'm jealous, and yes, I do have fantasies of multiple men fucking me, but it's just fantasy. Not an urgent wish that I want to have fulfilled at the drop of a hat.

“Oh, I know very well that I am enough for you, you greedy thing. You are mine and that will never change.”

Hell, even his boundless arrogance turns me on. Because he is right. He is so right! I belong to him,  
completely and forever.  
“Please. Please tell me what you are up to.”

This is already part of our game and Nick knows it. 

"I am going to tie you to the arm and foot rests. You will be virtually immobilised. Helpless. At my mercy. You like that, pet, don't you?”

“Yes, master. Your pet loves that!” My body seems to liquefy, to turn into hot lava. Only my cock is painfully hard.

Nick laughs this divinely arrogant laugh.  
"Yes, you do, slut. So after I tie you up, I'll get the others. Clive and Mel and our birthday girl. They are in the changing rooms and can hardly wait for it to start.”

“That what starts?”  
I just have to hear it. I want to hear every little, dirty detail.

“We're going to fuck you, Roger. The three of us, me, Clive and Mel. We'll stuff your holes and bathe you in cum. Until we are all completely drained.”  
Oh God! Oh my fucking God. 

“However, this is not the actual wish of your crazy little friend, but the preparation, so to speak. You and her really have a lot in common. She's into cum, just like you, my little pet. But you know that, don't you? So when we're done with you, which is either when we are finished or when you are begging for mercy, she will lick you clean.”

I love Neema, very much so. And I have never been more sure that she loves me too.


End file.
